Guiándome a las estrellas
by Chia Moon
Summary: Yamato siente que el cabello de Meiko es como el infinito. Las estrellas brillantes. Su futuro, guiado por sus sentimientos. [Yamato x Meiko]


Un reto que tampoco me convence y mi primero de esta pareja. Espero no sea el último.

Quien me retó fue **Nieves JS** del foro **Proyecto 1-8.**

* * *

 **Su reto fue el siguiente:**

Ya que el cabello de Meiko es negro, quiero ver a Yamato comparando el cabello de ella con el cielo de la noche y ver cómo va teniendo gusto hacia él. Como si Meiko fuera la razón de que a Yama le empiece a interesar el cielo (?). No sé, siento que es muy raro.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título: Guiándome a las estrellas.**

 **Pareja: Meito ( yamato x Meiko)**

 **Género: Romance.**

 **Ranking: T.**

 **Advertencias: OOC, IC.**

 **Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **ºGuiándome a las estrellasº  
**

 _Las estrellas estan en lo más alto. Si quieres alcanzarlas tendrás que hacer algo más que alargar la mano._

* * *

—Del color de la noche.

—Se parece al cielo nocturno.

—¿Qué?

Meiko se acomodó la falda sobre sus piernas, mirándole con intriga. Yamato se acomodó sobre el mantel. Clavó el codo mejor en el suelo y alargó su mano libre hasta atrapar un mechón del largo cabello oscuro entre sus dedos.

Suave. Liso. Delicado. Oscuro. Curiosamente parecido a la noche.

A Yamato le gustaba la noche. La gente era más abierta. Más directa. Sin rodeos. Y también estaba la soledad. La tranquilidad de calles desiertas en las que podías detenerte bajo una farola a fumar un cigarrillo sin que nadie te empujara.

Pero también le gustaban las noches en que podía estar con ella. Como en esa ocasión. Muchas situaciones nocturnas se daban con la tierna Meiko. Su tímida pareja que era más fácil de sonrojar y contentar que nadie. Pese a que sus enfados de mohines eran cortos y adorables, Yamato sabía cuándo era suficiente.

No iba a echar la vista atrás y preguntarse cuándo comenzó todo. ¿Cuándo la salvó de Alfamon? ¿Cuándo la vio vestida de animadora? ¿Qué importaba? Aunque seguramente ella lloraría por no recordar el momento en que se enamoró. Él guardaba las fechas señaladas en su mente.

Su primer beso. Su primer abrazo. La primera vez que enterró su nariz entre sus cabellos. La primera vez que la tuvo a su merced entre sus sábanas. O la primera vez que la hizo llorar.

Ella era de las chicas románticas. Las delicadas. No era su tipo de mujer y sin embargo, ahí estaba, tirado en un mantel bajo las estrellas y jugando con su cabello. Con el corazón replicando en su pecho y con un beso deseado en sus labios.

—Tu cabello— respondió cuando ella empezó a impacientarse—. Es oscuro como el cielo.

Se tumbó de espaldas, colocando las manos bajo su cabeza y observando en la oscuridad el cielo. Meiko se recostó sobre su pecho.

—¿Cómo puede ser un cabello como las estrellas?

—No. Como las estrellas no. Como la oscuridad del firmamento— aclaró—. Es intrigante.

—Quizás es porque tú eres rubio.

Él volvió a enterrar los dedos entre sus hebras.

—Puede ser.

Pero lo dudaba.

—

.

Meiko tenía la piel pálida. No más que él, pero resaltaba con sus cabellos. Su fijación con ellos aumentaba cada día más. Se preguntó si realmente se había enamorado de ello en vez de ella. Pero era una ridiculez.

La observó mientras se metía en la bañera, pegando la toalla contra su cuerpo con la timidez de la primera vez. Yamato deseo arrancarle la toalla, pero se contuvo. La última vez que tuvo un acto salvaje con ella, lloró a mares por unas horas y se disculpó irremediablemente otras dos horas.

Cuando la sintió entre sus piernas, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la sintió aferrarse a sus rodillas para encogerse y no moverse.

—¿Seguro que estarás bien? — cuestionó.

—Sí— respondió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y dejándose envolver por la oscuridad.

Meiko tenía fijación por las pegatinas brillantes. Había ido llenando cada rincón de su casa con una de ellas. Las últimas las había comprado en forma de estrellas y la pegó en la puerta del baño para esas ocasiones en que uno de los dos se levantaba al baño y no encendía la luz. Yamato siempre se golpeaba con algo. Meiko parecía ser capaz de ver en la oscuridad infinita pese a llevar gafas.

Las estrellitas brillaban en la puerta, en medio de la oscuridad. Escuchó el sonido del agua al moverse y sintió contra su pelvis el trasero femenino. Meiko suspiró echándose agua caliente por los hombros.

Le apartó los cabellos húmedos a un lado, cerca de las estrellas desde su punto de visión, antes de cerrar los ojos y besar su piel.

—

.

Estaba sentado en el sofá cuando ella le extendió el libro. Él arqueó una ceja y lo cogió para mirarlo.

—¿Un libro de constelaciones?

Ella asintió y se acomodó a su lado, recogiendo sus piernas y pegando su mejilla a su hombro.

—C-creí que te gustaría. Últimamente estás embobado con todo lo que tenga que ver con el espacio. Ayer te quedaste dormido viendo un documental espacial.

Yamato abrió el libro y sin darse cuenta, empezó a meterse en el mundo de las constelaciones. La miró cuando terminó, dormida contra su hombro y acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Tan pequeña. Tan frágil.

Le apartó un mechón del rostro y besó su frente.

Oscuro. Piel blanca. Como un cielo estrellado.

—

.

Yamato salió de la sala de profesores con un bostezo. Meiko le esperaba, inquieta. La universidad no era lo mismo que el instituto. La gente no iba a prestar atención a que un alumno saliera tras una charla de orientación, pero su novia era de las que se mordía las uñas con los nervios a flor de piel. Se rascó la nuca y avanzó hasta su altura, con la otra mano en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

La voz de Meiko sonaba preocupada.

—Tengo una carta de recomendación y una próxima entrevista.

Ella se echó a sus brazos de pura alegría, con el contraste de sus cabellos oscuros con el sol.

Fue ahí cuando finalmente, decidió que seguiría adelante. Lo que hiciera falta para que las estrellas dejaran de estar tan lejos de él.

—

.

—Me inspiraste. Tu cabello lo hizo.

Ella le miró con lágrimas en los ojos, aferrando su chaqueta de cuero con fuerza.

—Meiko…

—Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho… ojalá… tuviera el pelo de otro color.

Yamato la estrechó entre sus brazos. Enterró la nariz entre sus cabellos. Ahora más largos tras los años a su espalda. Suave y con olor a ella. Cerró los ojos.

—No— negó él—. Sin ti y sin tu cabello no habría sido capaz de encontrarme. Lo sabes.

Ella asintió y le estrechó con fuerza la cintura. Sus bocas se encontraron.

—¿Realmente quieres ser astronauta? Aunque eso te aleja de mí…— murmuró.

Yamato siseó entre dientes, estrechándola con fuerza.

—Solo estaré fuera un tiempo. Lo sabes. Y como no te ponga los cuernos con una estrella…

Meiko le miró con espanto, pero cuando comprendió que era una broma, rio con ganas. Frotó su barbilla contra su pecho pese a que temblaba y sus mejillas ardían.

La miró con seriedad.

—Espérame.

Ella le devolvió la mirada.

—Yo te envié a este. Desperté tu sueño. T-te esperaré.

—

.

Yamato se asomó a la ventana, flotando en medio de la silenciosa nave. Sus compañeros dormían y él, con una fotografía entre sus dedos y una taza de café en su mano libre, miraba hacia las estrellas.

La fotografía resbaló de su agarre. Una mujer sonriente, de cabellos negros como el mismo espacio, abrazaba a un pequeño de ojos claros y un mechón rebelde rubio.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Hasta aquí llegamos uxu. No me convence para nada. Pero es que no veía por donde cogerlo D:

 **21 de Febrero del 2016.**


End file.
